el verdadero ciclo de la vida
by el huargo solitario
Summary: luego de la caída de scar y de la muerte de Kopa Nala adopta a un lobo cachorro que le recordó mucho a su hijo pero resulta que este chico tiene habilidades asombrosas que sobrepasan por mucho el rugido de Kion o la sabiduría de Rafiki por lo que como sera su destino en la praderas es in cierto


**hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic en el cual estoy muy nervioso pero bueno en fin espero un gran apoyo de todos ustedes y muchos reviws sin mas que agregar que agregar que comienze la historia**

desde el comienzo se ha dicho que el mal sigue los pasos del bien con el fin de acabar con el pero que quiere decir esto que cada criatura esta hecha de bien y mal asi el mundo esta en equilibrio por que estas dos energías son las que mantienen con vida a todo ser viviente en el planeta pero quien controla estas energías tienen muchos nombres pero son conocidos como Skoll y Hati los dos lobos legendarios hijos del gran lobo fenrir, Skoll es la hermana de Hati ella también es conocida como la cazadora del amanecer y se dice que en el momento final del mundo lograra devorar al sol, Hati es conocido como el cazador de la noche quien devorara la luna en el fin del mundo o eso es lo que se cree

 **EL VERDADERO CICLO DE LA VIDA - VOLUME I - CAP 1 : EL EXTRAÑO EN LA MANDA**

hola ha todos si se estarán preguntando quien les esta contando la historia pero todavía no voy a revelar mi nombre y la historia se trata sobre mi bueno al meno en parte pero comencemos

era un gran dia en las praderas donde toda la manda de leonas estaba casando al lado de su Rey Simba y de su Reina Nala todas estaban muy anciosas por comer puesto que tenían hambre pero era difícil conseguirle el rastro a las gacelas que estaban cazando Simba se fue a mirar a los alrededores a ver si encontraba algún rastro de su presa y no consiguió ninguno ya estaba cansado y se tumbo en el piso para pensar con claridad

Simba: haaa por que no puedo encontrar esas gacelas estoy cansado de buscar y buscar además de que justamente tengo un compromiso con los animales de las praderas - dijo muy desanimado

justamente en ese momento llega Nala y lo ve y decide ver que le pasa

Nala: que pasa cariño - dijo preocupada al ver el estado de Simba

Simba: Nala no he logrado conseguir el rastro de las gacelas y me estoy desesperando - así el dio a conocer su problema pero Nala solo sonrió

Nala: vamos Simba no te desesperes además aun pudes pedirle ayuda a el -

Simba: que no Nala el no ya lo hemos hablado apenas es un cachorro no entendería nada de esto - dijo con enfado

Nala: por favor Simba si tanto te preocupa deja que hable yo con el para explicarle la situación tarde o temprano tendrá que entenderlo - dijo ella intentando convencerlo

Simba: (suspiro) esta bien pero contrólalo no quiero que se salga de control esta claro - dijo viendo fijamente a Nala la cual asintió y luego se fueron caminando con el resto de la manada

Simba: hey escúcheme - dijo llamando la atención de las leonas - verán no logre encontrar el rastro de las gacelas por lo que nesecito la ayuda de Cryt - al escuchar ese nombre todas las leonas se asombraron y molestaron a la ves

pero lo malo es que nadie respondio al llamado, Simba miro a toda su manda buscando al chico nombrado sin encontrarlo luego miro a todas las leonas con gran furia

Simba: **¡** **DONDE ESTA ESE CACHORRO¡ DESOBEDIENTE -** al decir eso todas las leonas se asustaron

 **en otro lugar**

un pequeño cachorrito de lobo estaba jugando y correteando un rato su pelaje era negro como el carbon y sus ojos eran rojos como un rubi era su rasgo característico puesto que no muchos animales tienen los ojos así de rojo brillante, pero en fin el cachorrito seguía correteando por en círculos saltando de aquí y haya como cualquier cahorro en su edad hasta que de repente choco con la pata de un león adulto con gran furia en su cara haciendo que el chiquillo tenga mucho miedo

Simba: Grrrrrrr - gruñio con gran molestia al ver al chico

?: ho...ho..la - dijo el cachorrito con miedo

Simba: se pude saber que rayos estas haciendo CRYYYYYYYT - grito simba al cachorro

Cryt: na...nada papa solo quise ir a jugar un rato - dijo poniendo una excusa para librarse de un buen castigo

Simba: cuantas veces te lo he dicho no te alejes de la manda por que siempre haces lo mismo y si te pasa algo - dijo dándole un regaño

Cryt: lose papa lo siento mucho lo prometo no volverá a pasar lo juro - dijo intentando calmar a Simba

Nala: vamos Simba deja que hable yo con el si es lo que habíamos acordado reacuerdas - dijo interviniendo en la conversación haciendo que Simba se vaya y regrese con la manada todo molesto y luego Nala miro fijamente a Cryt

Cryt: hola mama - dijo viendola con miedo

Nala: jovencito quiero saber por que te separaste de la manada si sabes que es peligroso - dijo igual de molesta que Simba

Cryt: mama solo fui a jugar un rato por aquí te aseguro que no iba a ir muy lejos - dijo tratando de no recibir el mismo regaño de hace rato

Nala: (suspiro) eso lo entiendo pero sabes como pone tu padre cuando haces eso se que eres un cachorro pero ten algo de cuidado si - dijo acariciándole la cara

Cryt: esta bien mama prometo no volver a hacerlo - dijo acariciando la pata de Nala

Nala: vale pero entrando a otro tema necesitamos tu ayuda te acuerdas de la Gacelas que estamos cazando - dijo viendo que Cryt asintió a la pregunta - bueno veras les perdimos el rastro y bueno...

Cryt: necesitan mi ayuda para encontrarlas antes del atardecer cierto - nala asintió a la pregunta - vale esta bien voy - dijo y camino hacia la manada pero fue detenido por la pata de Nala

Nala: espera un momento antes de que nos ayudes con la caza primero debes entender algo - dijo confundiendo a al cachorro

Cryt: que es mama -

Nala: veras que entiendes tu por cazar - dijo confundiendo aun mas al chico

Cryt: pues significa buscar la comida cierto - dijo estando seguro de su respuesta

Nala: bueno básicamente pero lo que quiero decir es que hay una diferencia entre cazar lo que necesitas y cazar en exceso me entiendes - dijo y su hijo entendio

Cryt: si mama entiendo pero nunca entiendo por que es malo lo de exceso nunca me lo explicaste - dijo haciendo su pregunta

Nala: veras hijo cada ser esta hecho de energía, energía de vida nosotros los comemos para seguir con vida y al nosotros morir la energía que tenemos en nuestros cuerpos pasa a la tierra donde florecen los pastos que es donde comen nuestras presas asi todo gira en un gran balance conocido como el ciclo de la vida pero si cazamos en exceso podríamos perder presas y al perder presas perdemos energía y sin nuestra energía al morir la tierra no florecería y todo seria devastado llevándonos a la extinción - dijo asustando un poco a su hijo

Cryt: viéndolo de esa manera hasta un poco de miedo pero entiendo cazar lo que necesitamos no en exceso entendido - por esa respuesta Nala sonrió

Nala: asi se habla hijo bueno creo que ya estas listo para ayudarnos en la caza estábamos persiguiendo 4 gacelas y al parecer a logrado ocultar bien su rastro crees que puedes encargarte - dijo viendo fijamente a su hijo

Cryt: nadie es mejor rastreador que yo - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

asi Nala y Cryt se fueron del lugar llegando a la zona donde las leonas perdieron a las gacelas al legar las leonas empezaron a murmurar ciertas cosas sobre Cryt pues no era muy popular por tener la suerte de que un lobo fuera adoptado por la familia Real el caso es que Simba nada mas estaba en el escenario esperando a Nala y Cryt que llegaron rápidamente

Simba: bien llegaron imagino que Nala te ha dicho para que te necesito cierto - dijo con cara de regañadientes

Cryt: si papa quieres que rastree a unas gacelas cierto - dijo haciendo que Simba camine a la escena donde debería estar el rastro

Simba: Nala también te explico lo de la caza cierto -

Cryt: si cazar lo que se necesita no cazar de mas - dijo desviando la mirada

Simba: humf vale por lo menos entiendes algo bien ahora si me el favor - dijo señalando el escenario

asi Cryt empezó a buscar el rastro de las presas Simba solo se quedo con Nala viéndola y riéndose un poco algo que Nala noto de inmediato

Nala: de que te ríes Simba - dijo viendo a Simba quien cambio su cara de alegría a una de nerviosismo

Simba: de nada Nala de que me voy a reir de seguro escuchaste un pájaro - dijo viendo aun nervioso a Nala

Nala: Simba a mi tu no me engañas dime de que te estabas riendo - dijo poniendo su cara aun mas furiosa haciendo que Simba le de un poco mas de miedo

Simba: vale ok me estoy riendo de Cryt -

Nala: y se puede saber por que - dijo incando su ceja

Simba: vamos Nala acéptalo es un cachorro que sabe sobre cazar o seguir un rastro yo soy un adulto y yo ni siquiera pude encontrarla en mi opinion creo que no va a encontrar nada y dirá que no puede - dijo y todas las leonas asintieron a la respuesta de Simba pero luego

Cryt: arrrooooooooooooooooow - Cryt soltó un aullido dando a entender que encontró una pista haciendo que todas las leonas se sorprendiera incluso Simba por que ni ellos pudieron encontrar una sola pista sobre las gacelas

Simba: ¡PERO QUE IMPOSIBLE¡ - dijo casi cayéndose de la sorpresa

Nala: ese es mi cachorro - dijo soltando una risa y todas las leonas quedaron en ridículo ante un cachorro de lobo, Simba seguía sorprendido pero era obvio lo que todos tenían que hacer

Simba: y bien que esperan todas hay trabajo que hacer - dijo y las leonas volvieron en si y empezaron a correr

Cryt vio que las leonas empezaron a correr y salio corriendo siguiendo el rastro que había encontrado y guiando a Simba y las leonas duraron 5 minutos corriendo muchas de las leonas estaban cansadas y creían que Cryt solo las estaba haciendo correr pero luego Cryt freno y todos se detuvieron cansados pero Simba no alcanzaba a ver nada y creí que Cryt los había engañado asi que se acerco a el

Simba: que paso Cryt nos hiciste correr para nada - dijo muy molesto

Cryt: papa mira bien hacia adelante - dijo vindo directamente a la dirección señalada Simba miro y al ver bien no podia creerlo hay estaban las cuatro gacelas a cinco metros de distancia Simba se sorprendio del olfato del chico pero se preguntaba por que no avanzo mas

Simba: ya las veo pero porque te detuviste estando tan cerca -

Cryt: muy fácil el lugar en donde están en una zona donde hay muchas rocas si me acercaba mas las iba a alertar a todas - esa respuesta era muy logica por que al menor ruido las gacelas saldría corriendo y tendrían que perseguirlas de nuevo

Simba: bien hecho chico ahora quédate al lado de Nala de aquí en adelante yo y las leonas nos encargamos de esto -

asi Simba salio con las leonas acercándose sigilosamente mientras Cryt seguía a Nala de cerca

Nala: te felicito hijo lograste rastrear bien a esas gacelas pero cuéntame como fue que lograste encontrar el rastro ni siquiera yo puede encontrar una sola huella de gacela - dijo esperando saber el secreto de la gran capacidad rastreadora del lobito

Cryt: muy fácil mama ustedes hicieron que ellas corrieran juntas eso hizo que la tierra cubriera muchas de las huyas que dejaron y la razón por la que no encontraron el rastro es que donde corrieron había mucha agua lo que disfrazo el olor muy fácil pero por suerte no todo una de ellas se fue por un lugar seco y dejo una pequeña huella donde pude encontrar el rastro - dijo y Nala quedo impresionada por la gran astucia de Cryt

luego de evadir muchas rocas Simba las leonas Nala y Cryt lograron ocultarse en el pasto esperando la ocasión perfecta para atacar a una Simba vio a una que estaba un poco distraída y se acerco con cuidado pero lastimosamente piso un ramita que solto un pequeño ruido las gacelas lo notaron y vieron la zona para ver si había algún depredador y por mala suerte se dieron cuenta de una melena que sobresalia entre las hierbas y empezaron a correr las leonas reaccionaron rápido y salieron persiguiendo a las gacelas una que era muy lenta fue fácil mente atrapada pero la segunda lenta era todo un desafio y necesitaban dos para alimentar a toda la manada y la leona que estaba persiguiendo a la segunda gacela se estaba cansando Cryt noto esto - a donde crees que vas - dijo Cryt dando un gran salto y corriendo hacia la gacela corriendo muy rápido Nala no pudo ver como Cryt com se fue corriendo pero Cryt solo seguía corriendo y cada vez era mas veloz hasta que llego a donde estaba la cansada leona

?: pero que - dijo la leona casi con la lengua afuera mientras Cryt seguía corriendo hasta pasarla de largo y ya casi estando cerca

Cryt: hasta aquí llegaste - y con su frase finalizada dio un gran salto mordiendo el cuello de la Gacela sus colmillos no eran muy grande pero eran los suficiente para cortarle la yugular asi cayendo al suelo lenta mente en eso Cryt dejo de morderla y se podia notar como sus ojos rojos estaban empezando a brillar pero de repente

Nala: Cryt estas bien - dijo saliendo el lobo de sus pensamientos

Cryt: si mama estoy bien - dijo caminando hacia Nala

Nala: y como lograste atrapar a la gacela - dijo sorprendida de que el chiquillo ya supiera cazar

Cryt: como lo haces tu mama aprendi a como cazar mientras te veía - dijo y Nala recordó todas la veces que el cachorrito siempre estuvo a su lado cuando cazaban

Simba: bien lograron atrapar a la gacela te felicito Nala aunque bueno es costumbre para la mejor cazadora de la praderas - dijo Simba llegando al escenario

Nala: heee gracias pero la verdad es que fue Cryt el que capturo a la gacela - dijo sorprendiendo a Simba quien vio a Cryt con la boca llena de sangre Simba no dijo nada y giro a ver a las leonas

Simba: bien buena casería volvamos a la roca del rey - asi todas las leonas se fueron

 **EN LA ROCA DEL REY**

 **POV: CRYT**

ya al llegar todos pude ver que ya estaban mis hermanastros en casa Kiara la futura reina de las pradera con sus amigas Tiifu y Zuri, y mi hermano Kion el líder de la guardia del león y sus amigos Ono, Beshte, Fuli y bunga el mejor amigo de mi hermano yo solo soy un lobo afortunado de ser adoptado por la reina de las praderas pero bueno de no ser por ella hubiera muerto le debo todo a ella en fin entramos y mi sorpresa todos salieron corriendo a resivirnos o mas bien a resivir la comida

Kiara: mama papa regresaron que bien - dijo saltando de la emoción

kion: que alegría que hayan regresado - dijo haciendo lo mismo que Kiara

todos los demás: nos alegra que regresaran majestades - dijeron haciendo una reverencia

Simba: gracias bueno supongo que tienen hambre verdad - dijo y a todos le gruñía el estomago

todos: jejejjejejejej -

asi todos empezaron a comer excepto Cryt que siempre comia solo para no recibir miradas de molestia de las leonas

Kiara: hoye mama porque Cryt tenia la boca llena de sangre cuando llego tuvo una pelea - dijo Kiara al notar que Cryt había llegado con la boca llena de sangre

Nala: no hija de hecho el fue quien cazo a la segunda gacela - dijo haciendo que kiara casi se caiga de la sorpresa y vea a Cryt con gran asombro

Kion: un moemento estas diciendo que mi hermano logro atrapar a una gacela pero si apenas es un cachorro igual que yo como lo logro - pregunto para entender con un chorrito sin practica había logrado algo tan difícil

Nala: no lose hijo pero la forma en que salio corriendo para atraparla era como si ya estuviera entranado para eso - dijo haciendo que los dos cachorros de león se sorprendan

Simba: bueno ya termine Nala voy a salir a resolver algunos asuntos con Zasu vuelvo en el anochecer - asi Simba se fue con Zasu

Kiara: yo voy a caminar un rato con Tiifu y Zuri -

Nala: esta bien pero regresa temprano -

Kiara: si mama lo prometo regresare temprano - dijo haciendo una sonrisa

asi Kiara se fue a caminar con sus amigas dejando a Kion y Nala solos

Kion: hoye mama te puedo preguntar algo - dijo viendo seriamente a su mama

Nala: que pasa hijo que quieres preguntarme es acaso sobre una chica - dijo haciéndole una sonrisa poniendo incomodo a Kion

Kion: que, que no, no en realidad quiero preguntarte sobre Cryt por que lo adoptaste que te motivo a hacerlo - dijo sorprendiendo a Nala que bajo la mirada

Nala: ho es eso bueno es algo un poco largo de contar pero esta bien te lo dire - dijo Nala viendo a su hijo para comenzar la historia

 **Nala comienza con la historia**

veras hijo ese dia tu padre se quedo cuidándolos a ustedes mientras yo iba a buscar algo de comida tu apenas eras un pequeño cachorro de meses y tu hermana Kiara tenia cinco años, ese dia hubo una gran tormenta y por accidente me separe de la manada estaba perdida caminando sin rumbo cuando la tormenta se puso peor hasta que me cai en un rio la corriente me arrastraba pero logre salir a una orilla pero estaba muy débil para seguir caminando y en eso mi vista se empezaba a apagar pero de repente vio lo que parecía ser un resplandor rojo y por alguna extraña razón quise ir a esa luz y al llegar mi sorpresa era que hay estaba sentado un pequeño lobo de pelaje negro que alzo su mirada al cielo como si estuviera buscando a alguien y entonces la tormenta se termino se despejaron las nubes mostrando a la luna que tenia un gran brillo esa noche y señalaba al pequeño cachorrito quien me, me hizo recordar a alguien muy especial en mi vida en ese mismo instante me encariñe de Cryt y lo adopte en cuanto lo lleve a la roca del rey tu padre quería que se fuera pero lo convenci de que hiciera lo contrario y tu y el se hicieron buenos amigos en cuanto se juntaron incluso le hicieron muchas bromas a Kiara y bueno crecieron casi parece que el tiempo no ha pasado

 **FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

Nala: y esa es la historia de porque adopte a Cryt - dijo casi con una lagrima

Kion: lo siento mama perdón por pregunta - dijo disculpándose

Nala: no te disculpes después de todo nunca me lamentare de haberlo traido aquí - dijo con una sonrisa y acariciándole la cabeza - además tu no te arrepientes de que el sea tu hemanastro o si

en ese momento Kion vio a Cryt que se terminaba de comer su comida y recordó los momentos en que le hacían bromas a Kiara cuando eran niños

Kion: no, no me arrepiento en absoluto - dijo sonriendo a su mama

en ese instante llega Fuli

Fuli: hola kion hola magestad - dijo asiendo una reverencia a nala

los dos: hola fuli - dijeron al unisono

Kion: como estas amiga - dijo haciéndole una sonrisa

Fuli: bien he hoye Kion ya es hora de volver a mi casa y quería saber si quería acompañarme

Kion: claro porque no - dijo levantándose

Fuli: gracias Kion adios Reina Nala - dijo despidiéndose

Nala: adios Fuli Kion vuelve antes de que anochezca vale -

Kion: claro mama bueno vamos Fuli - dijo haciéndole señas para irse

asi Kion y Fuli se fueron dejando a Nala sola pero justamente Cryt termino de comer y se acerco hacia Nala

Cryt: hola mama como estas - dijo acostándose al lado se su mama

Nala: hola hijo estoy bien, y tu - dijo viendo que el estaba muy pensativo

Cryt: he estoy bien es solo que... no importa - dijo sorprendiendo a Nala

Nala: que pasa hijo dime confía en mi si - dijo intentándole dar confianza

Cryt: es que bueno me siento un poco inferior - dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a Nala

Nala: ¿inferior? a que te refieres - dijo muy preocupada

Cryt: es que bueno Kiara es la futura reina de las praderas y Kion es el líder de la guardia del león ellos dos tienen un papel en esta vida pero yo quiero saber cual es mi papel en el ciclo de la vida - dijo viendo al horizonte

Nala: Cryt tu eres mi hijo eso te ase parte de la familia real seas un león o no eres importante si, no se cual sera tu tarea en el ciclo de la vida pero te lo aseguro lo descubrirás - dijo causando gran asombro al chico haciendo que sonria un poco

Nala: ahora he crees que puedas hacerme un favor si tienes tiempo -

Cryt: claro mama lo que sea - respondio de buen gusto

Nala: veras falta poco para que sea haga de noche crees que puedas ir a buscar a tus hermanos -

Cryt: jejeje claro mama no te preocupes ire de inmediato -

 **fin**

 **bueno espero que les haya gustado la primara parte de mi fanfic intentare subirlo mas a menudo y sin nada mas que agregar nos vemos en otro capitulo**


End file.
